


Dick.

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick decides to mess with Pete during "married couple time."
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 11





	Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I actually attempted to write something smutty. The other times were activities to make myself laugh.

Pete sits on his bed, thinking about him and Patrick. They hadn't been exciting in months. They've relaxed. No random sex in the kitchen, no early-morning walks. They just lay around all day, doing laundry and being adults. When did it start? After marriage. Pete growls. Ever since he was a teenager, he had sworn to never become boring after marriage. He has to save himself and Patrick with the most exciting thing he's done in months--a sloppy blowjob in the living room. But how to execute this? Peak terrible acting. He gets off the bed and crawls into the living room on his elbows, dragging his legs behind him. "Patrick," he groans, "My legs fell asleep." 

Patrick looks over at him from the couch and rolls his eyes. "Dramatic, much?" 

Pete finishes crawling over to him. He stares up at him from the ground, smiling like a dork. "At this height, I can suck your dick for free." he scrambles onto his knees and nuzzles Patrick's thigh. 

Patrick tilts his head back and laughs, "We've been married for a year, you don't have to say it's for fr- oh my God, you're serious." Patrick snaps his head down to see Pete clawing aimlessly at his trousers. He's a little shocked by how sudden it is, but he's not going to say no either. Watching Pete desperately fiddle with his pants like a helpless child turns him on. "Do you want help with that, baby?" he murmurs, kissing the top of Pete's head. 

Pete growls and yanks at the zipper. "You wear such complicated pants. Just wear sweats more often, or... ugh. You do it. I'm too horny for this shit." He gives up and waits patiently for Patrick to undo the pants. Afterward, Pete blushes sheepishly. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Do you want help with the _complicated_ boxers or can you do that yourself?" Patrick chuckles and lifts Pete's chin for a long kiss. He doesn't get hard on command, so a few things have to happen first. Pete's tongue flows into his mouth happily, licking at every conceivable spot. The bassist keeps his hand on the outline of Patrick's dick, humming softly as he feels it slowly harden. 

"Tell me when you want it, baby," he coos, stroking Patrick's cock playfully, "I don't see what we're waiting for." 

Patrick smiles and whispers, "Go ahead, Petey." 

"God, I love it when you call me that." Pete reaches up to lower Patrick's boxers, exposing the erect cock. He slides his mouth over the head, licking around foolishly for a moment. He really doesn't know what he's doing, but he's done it a million times and Patrick's loved it every time. Patrick groans, silently begging him to do more. Pete hollows his cheeks and lowers his mouth further down. He can't decide what to do next, so he does a mixture of sucking and licking. 

"Good boy," Patrick praises him through numerous gasps and sighs. "Keep doing that, Petey." 

Pete's moans are muffled, but Patrick can tell he's happy from the way he reaches down into his own pants to satisfy his aching dick. His tongue slides up and down, making patterns and designs along the underside. Every few moments, he moves his head back up to lick the head. _Come on come on_ , he thinks to himself, _Let go for me, baby. You can do this._ He reaches up with his free hand to thread fingers with Patrick. 

Pete squeezes his hand. Patrick notices. "Do you want something, Sweetheart?" he asks. Pete bobs his head up and down on Patrick's erection, unable to say anything. He's lost in making Patrick happy. "Love, do you want something?" He smirks, noticing how he can tease Pete. 

Pete's starting to get tired. His mouth isn't used to having Patrick for this long, and it's already hard to keep the whole thing. The sucking makes him sore, but he can't stop. He has to go until Patrick spills. His eyes grow thick with tears and drool starts to crawl down his chin. _Please just come, Tricky... I need this..._

Patrick kisses Pete's jet-black hair. "Talk to me, Sweetheart. Do you want something? Tell me if you want something, baby boy." 

Pete moans around his lover's cock. He could take his mouth off if he didn't have a silent dedication. _COME!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, COME! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME!_ He groans frustratedly and takes his hand away from Patrick's, then taps him a few times on the leg. 

"What, baby?" 

Tears start flowing from Pete's eyes. His mouth starts to go numb and his dick is close to coming, but he can't do anything until Patrick does. 

"Aw... you're crying?" 

Pete sobs and continues licking at Patrick's cock. 

Patrick eventually has sympathy for Pete. He didn't mean for it to go this far. He hates watching Pete cry, and over something like sex just breaks his heart. "I'm sorry, honey," he sighs, "I know what you want. You're doing such a good job and I love you. You want me to come down your throat so you can swallow it like the good husband you are, right?"

Pete nods and wipes at his eyes. He wants it so badly. 

Patrick kisses him on the top of the head one more time before releasing it. He shudders out Pete's name loudly, gripping his husband's hair. Pete's mouth is filled with warm, salty semen. He swallows it all and ducks down to lick off every last bit, moaning as he finished jacking off into his hand. "Yeah," Patrick chuckles exhaustedly, "You're probably going to lick that off, too, right?" 

Pete sniffles and looks at his white-stained hand. "One year and you finally know everything about me. Like how I'm nothing but a little slut for you." he proceeds to lick off his fingers. 

Patrick lifts him up by the armpits and pulls him into his lap. "You did so well," he praises, "You always do." He strokes Pete's hair and coos into his ear. Pete nuzzles against him tiredly. The orgasm tired him out, but he still wants Patrick. Not Patrick's dick, but Patrick's love. "Petey? Are you distracted?" he wonders. 

Pete yawns, "I'm tired." He flops onto Patrick's chest, burying his face on the couch cushion behind them. "Love you, Patrick." 

"Sounds good," Patrick laughs, kissing his temple. He peppers kisses all over Pete's face, whispering happy encouragement. "I love that beautiful mouth of yours. When you suck me off, I see stars. It's even better when you and I go to bed. You sing so beautifully under the covers." 

Pete blushes from the praise. He feels himself get hard again when he doesn't want it, so he kisses Patrick and tells him, "Stop that. Just fall asleep right here, right now." 

Patrick smiles mischievously. "Sleep here on the couch all night and wake up with back pains?" 

Pete returns the look. "It's easier than walking to bed." 

"Damn right," Patrick shifts them so they're spooning on the couch. Pete switches them around to become the big spoon. Patrick turns his neck to make eye contact with his husband. "Wait... I thought we were interesting for once. Why are you right... there? And why am I right... here? Can I be right there for once?" 

Pete squeezes Patrick to his chest and nudges his ear to whisper crisply, "Silence, bottom." 


End file.
